A Little Gift
by kittycatpaws
Summary: A small problem occurs at the Prize Corner when a little girl's tickets are rebuked. One-shot. Not an OC story.


A Little Gift

If you want a scary story, this is not the place for you. This isn't an OC story, but rather a one-shot featuring the Puppet. I just needed to write a happy story.

* * *

The little girl walked up to the giant present at the Prize Corner, where the Puppet was giving out prizes to the children for doing so well in the arcade. She was nervous and a little scared, not of the Puppet mind you, but because she didn't do so well in the arcade overall. She was still very young, only five and three quarters, but she was smaller than kids her own age. She couldn't reach most of the games and she did not do so well on the luck base games. What most kids didn't know is that she would take the tickets home with her and save up on them, so that it would add up to a better prize. Now that she has exactly fifty tickets, the little girl decided to get her first prize.

As she walked up the Puppet, she noticed that the Puppet looked like he had mixed emotions. He was smiling, but he was crying as well along with the fact that sometimes it looked angry. Looking up to the Puppet, he was leaning over her and said, "Hello! Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. This is the Prize Corner, where you can turn in your tickets to prizes! Have you been lucky today?" As the Puppet talked, the little girl could hear a soft lullaby playing in the background, which made her feel a little better.

After the Puppet finished his speech, she shook her head no nervously, hoping that she wouldn't get in trouble. The Puppet seemed stunned a little bit but continued saying, "If you have, we have a great selection of prizes for you such as plush dolls, action toys, and other toys and accessories featuring Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and even Foxy!" The little girl tilted her head with curiosity in her eyes. She look up at the Prize Corner…but…most of the items were too high for her to reach. She also couldn't tell the prices since they were so far away.

"Mr. Puppet…can I ask you a question?" she asked, trying to be polite like her mother taught her to. The Puppet paused and looked at her with an unmoving face…but it felt like he was confused. He leaned even more out his box to listen to the little girl's question, so she said sweetly, "This is my first time here sir, so I don't know what to give for the prizes. I have exactly fifty tickets…so…what can I get for my tickets?"

The Puppet nodded and held his hand out. The little girl assumed it was so he can count and make sure the ticket amount was correct, so she took out her nicely wrapped tickets from her coat pocket and gave it to him. He was once again shocked, perhaps because she seen many kids come in with a whole mess of tickets everywhere. He unwrapped the tickets and counted them, only to stop halfway through the tickets. He paused, looked over all of them carefully, and said, "I'm sorry, but I cannot accept most of these tickets."

The little girl looked up with her eyes in confusion. The Puppet sighed and said, "Once you take a ticket out of the restaurant that day, you can no longer use it. Tickets are only good for twenty-four hours" he said bitterly, almost quietly. The little girl's eyes started to cry when she heard that but she wiped them and said, "I'm…I'm sorry Mr. Puppet. I didn't know. I won't do it again"

The Puppet looked at her quietly for a bit, then said, "It is okay child. It is not a well-known rule around here…unfortunately you have only…six tickets" finishing with cringe. There was a hesitation in the air between them. The little girl look over at the smaller toys such as whistles and bouncing balls…but she really didn't want them. That was exactly the reason she saved her tickets, to get the nicer toys. Somehow though, since the lowest price was four tickets, she didn't expect that to happen. The Puppet said nothing at first as he squeezed his fists, but lit up quickly as it said "Ah! I just remember something!"

Soon he stretched up to the top shelf and grabbed giant and yellow easily; the little girl was surprised that someone was actually taller than her daddy. He lowered the present to the little girl, and it was a giant golden bear that was super fluffy and as big as her!

The Puppet said, "I…just remember that for a limited time...Fredbear is only for six tickets and six tickets only! Not any more or less…just exactly...which means you have more than six tickets you can't have him…so congrats" this time a little more nervous than before. When the little girl saw what a nice teddy she had gotten, she laughed and leaped up to hug the Puppet, who had been leaning over her tiny body. "Thank you thank you thank you!" she said with a laugh.

The Puppet was quiet at first but eventually it laughed along. Then he said, "You're very welcome!"

"Are you ready to go sweetie?" her mom ask as she came into the Prize Corner, thus seeing the scene. Then she smiled, watching her daughter hug The Puppet and waving bye. Grabbing her mother's hand with one hand and hanging tightly to Fredbear with the other, the little girl walked away toward the exit saying, "Bye bye Mr. Puppet! Thank you for everything!"

"Come back soon!" The Puppet said as he waved.

"I will!" the little girl smiled with joy bouncing in her eyes.

* * *

I noticed all my stories were sad stories. I also been having a bad time. I thought I would write a happy story really quickly. I wonder if anyone can guess what the Puppet actually did. – U -


End file.
